Martian Successor Nadesico - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the anime series Martian Successor Nadesico. Episode 1: To Go Like A Man * The series begins with the First Battle of Mars, the disastrous first engagement between the United Earth Armed Forces and the mysterious Jovians. As the Jovian fleet initiates its invasion, the UEAF fleet protecting Mars opens fire. The Jovians open fire at the same time. Multiple UEAF ships are destroyed in the first volley whereas the Jovians suffer no losses whatsoever, their ships' graviton-wave shielding causing the UEAF beam projectiles to scatter. * Jin Fukube, commander of the UEAF fleet, orders his crew to abandon ship. The flagship is set on auto-pilot and collides with the Jovian Chulip as it descends upon Mars. Even this attempt is futile; the ship explodes on impact but the Chulip is undamaged. * The Chulip crashes atop the Utopia Colony located at Mars' south pole, destroying the majority of its surface structures and wiping out countless lives. * A large number of citizens sheltering in a bunker beneath the colony are killed when a force of Jovian Grasshopper drones breach the gates. The slaughter is not shown on-screen, but it appears that Akito Tenkawa is the only person to survive the attack. How he survives and makes it to Earth is not made clear until later in the series. * A year after the First Battle of Mars, Akito is working as a fry cook in a small Japanese restaurant. He has a panic attack as an air raid takes place in the sky above. A UEAF SCRAM Jet is shot down by a Jovian interceptor. * After following Yurika to the Nergal dock where the Nadesico is located, Akito accidentally finds himself involved in a battle when the Jovians attack the base. Taking an Aestivalis mech out of the hangar, Akito tries to flee but cannot bring himself to keep running away from his problems. He turns around and launches a rocket punch that destroys a pursuing Jovian spider drone. * Akito's mech grabs two Grasshopper drones out of the sky and throws them into a volley of oncoming enemy missiles. * The Nadesico rises up from the ocean to flank the Jovian forces, vaporising all the remaining enemies with its gravity cannon. * After the battle, Ruri reports that the UF ground forces were hit heavily but suffered only five fatalities. Episode 2: Leave The Blue Earth To Me * Akito tells Yurika about how his parents were killed years ago on Mars. In a flashback, Akito sees Yurika off at the spaceport as she and her family leave for Earth, but as Akito leaves, the spaceport suddenly explodes. Akito runs back to find that his parents are dead, though not from the explosion. Akito's father has three bullet holes in his back. * A Jovian Chulip arises from the ocean floor and appears to engulf two UF frigates, the Pansy and the Crocus. * The Nadesico is almost consumed by the Chulip, but fires its gravity cannon when halfway through its portal and destroys the machine in a single blast. Episode 3: A Goodbye That Came Too Soon * The UEAF attempts to stop the Nadesico from leaving Earth, but as soon as their forces mobilise, they all find themselves under attack by the Jovians and are unable to pursue the wayward battleship. * Jiro Yamada pilots an Aestivalis into battle against nine UF Delphinium mechs. He destroys one with an uppercut, but is quickly surrounded by the others. * Yamada destroys another Delphinium, but then is grabbed by two others. * Akito enters the fray and destroys one of the Delphinium fighters grappling Yamada. * After the battle, the Nadesico ''succeeds in breaching the Big Barrier surrounding Earth. Yamada mentions that he destroyed six enemies during the battle. Episode 4: Charmed By Aqua Space * The ''Nadesico approaches the L2 Satsuki-Midori Space Colony to pick up its new team of Aestivalis pilots. As the ship is preparing to dock, a series of explosions occur aboard the colony. The new pilots - Ryoko, Hikaru and Izumi - are the only ones to survive. * Ryoko, Hikaru, Izumi and Akito head back to the colony to search for survivors only to find an Aestivalis unit that has been hijacked by several Jovian Grasshoppers. After a tense battle, it is Akito that ultimately destroys the rogue mech. Episode 5: Ruri's Navigation Logs Nobody dies in this episode, but Yurika is bound by her contract with Nergal to perform funeral services for all of the colony crew members who died in the previous episode. By episode's end, the Nadesico reaches Mars. Episode 6: Sort Of Like A Fateful Decision * The Nadesico's battle above Mars begins with Ryoko's Aestivalis destroying a Jovian Grasshopper with a single punch. * Hikaru destroys a swarm of Grasshopper drones. * Akito destroys the leading Jovian ship by slashing through its shields with a vibro-blade and hitting its engine. The resulting explosion appears to engulf the smaller Jovian ships as well. * Ruri reports that 80% of the Jovians' orbital forces are destroyed. * As the Nadesico makes planetfall, it fires its gravity cannon and annihilates all Jovian units surrounding the landing zone. * The Nadesico discovers a large group of survivors from the Martian colonies hiding in an underground shelter, but when a Jovian fleet emerges from a nearby Chulip and the gravity cannon fails to penetrate the fleet's distortion field, the Nadesico ''is forced to raise its own shields right above the shelter. Doing so results in the ground beneath the ship collapsing, burying the shelter and killing all of the refugees inside. Episode 7: The Song That You Will One Day Sing * Ms. Frezange, the sole survivor of the Martian colonists, explains that the Jovian Chulip machines aren't ships but dimensional gateways. This theory is proven when the ''Nadesico discovers the derelict Crocus, a UE frigate that was sucked into a Chulip back on Earth in Episode 2. Because the Crocus had no distortion field protecting it, however, only the ship itself passed through the gate and the crew did not survive the bosun-jump. * Ryoko, Izumi and Hikaru are sent to scout out an abandoned Nergal research outpost and they are attacked by a Jovian mech that can burrow underground. Ryoko blasts the robot with an armour-piercing shell from her heavy-weapons Aestivalis frame. * Admiral Fukube, Akito and Ms. Frezange board the Crocus. Walking through a hallway, the trio are ambushed by a Jovian Grasshopper, albeit a smaller variant. The admiral kills the Grasshopper with three shots from his sidearm. * Fukube uses the Crocus to defend the Nadesico as it passes through a Chulip in order to escape from Mars. The Jovians attack and destroy the Crocus, but the ship's explosion collapses the Chulip's gateway after the Nadesico has gone through, and so the Jovians cannot follow. Episode 8: The Lukewarm Cold Equation * The Nadesico emerges from a Chulip and finds itself in the midst of the Second Battle for the Moon, which takes place eight months after the Nadesico entered the Chulip on Mars, meaning the ship has travelled through time as well as space. As the Nadesico emerges into normal space, the Chulip it exits from explodes and takes a number of Jovian warships with it. * Aside from Ruri, all of the crew are asleep when they emerge from the Chulip. When Ruri wakes Captain Yurika and shows her the battle taking place before them, Yurika orders Ruri to fire the main gravity cannon. It is unknown what casualties the Jovians suffered, but 50 UEAF ships suffered damage. Luckily, the UEAF ships were not in the Nadesico's direct line of fire, so there were no fatalities caused as a result of Yurika's blunder. * Hikaru's Aestivalis sweeps through a swarm of ten Jovian interceptors and destroys three of them. * Ryoko destroys five Grasshoppers in hand-to-hand combat. * The Aestivalis team are suddenly saved by the unexpected arrival of the Cosmos, a new battleship built by Nergal armed with a multi-barrelled gravity cannon. The Cosmos swiftly wipes out 20% of the Jovian assault force with one shot. Episode 9: The Miracle Operation of the Kiss * Ryoko and Hikaru destroy a fleet of Jovian mechs hiding underwater by creating a vortex that launches the enemies up and out of the sea, leaving them vulnerable to flying charge attacks. * Akito destroys a Jovian fighter with a flying punch attack. Episode 10: The Dangers of Femininity * The only casualty in this episode is a Jovian Jiro robot. After a fierce battle, it is Ryoko that ultimately destroys the mechanical spider by blowing its head off with her Aestivalis' assault rifle. Episode 11: Finding Yourself In A Routine Plot * The Nadesico is sent on a mission to Russia to destroy a new Jovian weapons platform called the Walking Stick. Admiral Munetake informs the crew that three teams had previously been sent to destroy this weapon but none have returned alive. * Akito and the other pilots find themselves under attack by outdated tanks controlled by Jovian Hermit Crab drones. Akito destroys an unknown number of tanks, but expends much of his heavy ammo which was intended to be used against the Walking Stick. * Ryoko (outside of her Aestivalis) uses a magnetic mine to cripple an attacking tank. With the tank disabled, Izumi opens it up and shoots the Crab drone inside. * Using a commandeered tank, Ryoko overturns a larger tank pursuing Akito. When the tank is overturned, Akatsuki destroys it with his mech's heavy cannon. * Akito attacks the Walking Stick, but doesn't have enough ammo left to destroy it. Luckily, Akatsuki is able to back him up and finishes off the enormous mech. Episode 12: Those Unforgettable Days * During the UEAF Third Fleet's battle with a Jovian assault force, the Nadesico's intelligent computer system Omoikane targets the UEAF units as well as the Jovians. As the battle begins, several missiles launched by the Nadesico's Aestivalis fighters re-direct and take down the Third Fleet's flagship, the Foxglove. While the ship is crippled, none of the crew are killed. * A Jovian Grasshopper drone can be seen going down in flames near the Chulip. * After the battle, the Prospector is grilling the crew over the costs of all the UEAF units that the Nadesico fired upon. Hikaru claims to have taken down 50 units, but they were all friendlies. * Akatsuki boasts that he shot down a total of 78 targets, but Prospector informs him that 62 of them were friendly. * Akito admits to destroying an allied refuelling depot when targeting the Jovians' Chulip. * In spite of the staggering loss of resources during the battle, the UEAF did not suffer any deaths. Episode 13: There Is No Single Truth * At Nergal Headquarters on Earth, Nergal are experimenting with organic bosun-jumping by dropping a test Aestivalis into a captured Chulip. On a wall of monitors behind Erina, we see the mech's cockpit being crushed as it passes the dimensional threshold, killing the pilot. * A new type of Jovian mech resembling a robot from the Gekigangar anime emerges from the Chulip at Nergal HQ and goes on a rampage across Tokyo. * One of the new Jovian Goliath robots is disabled and its wreckage is brought aboard the Nadesico. The other Goliath disappears when Akito uses a case full of Chulip Crystals to force the robot to teleport away, but Akito vanishes along with it. Akito does not perish, however, and reappears on the Moon, though he arrives two weeks BEFORE he vanished from Tokyo. Episode 15: The Significant Other from a Star Far Away * The Jovian mecha that disappeared from Tokyo appears on the Lunar Colony a few weeks later, days after Akito had arrived. The robot goes on a rampage and threatens to destroy a new Nadesico-class battleship being constructed by Nergal. * This episode reveals that the Jovians are not the "lizards" that the UEAF have claimed them to be. The Goliath mechs (or Daimajins as the Jovians call them) are manned unlike the Grasshopper and Jiro robots previously seen and their pilots are revealed to be humans that have undergone genetic enhancement in order to survive boson-jumping. * It is unknown how many civilians were killed when the Daimajin attacked. Episode 16: The Beginning of Nadesico’s War * This episode reveals that the Jovians are in fact humans, descended from a group of separatists from the United Earth Government which were banished from the Moon and later banished from Mars. The Jovian Federation has, rather oddly, based its society around the Gekigangar anime series. * Akito visits Kumi and her family who sheltered him while he was stuck on the Lunar Colony. He finds that Kumi's mother had died when Genichiro Tsukuomi's Daimajin attacked the colony. * Genichiro launches another attack on the Moon, this time targeting a Nergal construction facility. A cave-in occurs and the new battleship Shakuyaku is crushed. Episode 18: Echoes of Self, Echoes of Water * At the start of the episode, the Nadesico finishes an engagement with a Jovian armada and wipes out most of them with a gravity blast. Episode 20: Run Silent, Run Deep * Akito and the other Aestivalis pilots destroy a swarm of Grasshopper drones as they attempt to attack the Jovian battleship's leap cannon. Episode 21: The Meadows We Once Ran Across *Two Jovian Daimajin-class robots attack the Nadesico and attempt to rip through its distortion field, but both are destroyed by Ryoko and Akito. *Akito participates in an artificial boson-jump experiment which proves to be successful. His Aestivalis warps into close proximity with the Jovian vessel commanded by Genichiro Tsukuomi and destroys the vessel's boson cannon. *The Nadesico's pilots and other crew with IFS implants begin seeing what they perceive to be ghosts. One of these apparations is Jiro Yamada, another is the brother of Akatsuki, and the third is one of Izumi's former fiancés. * Izumi explains that she had two fiancés, both of whom died tragically. One died from an illness, the other died in an accident. * Akito makes it to the control section of the Nadesico's Y-Unit and finds a Jovian Hermit Crab drone interfaced with the computer system. Akito destroys the drone with an assault rifle. * With the Hermit Crab no longer disrupting the Y-Unit, the Nadesico is able to use its new weapon, the Phase Transition Cannon. The PT Cannon fires and collapses the fabric of space within its target radius, completely obliterating a Jovian fleet on the dark side of the Moon. Episode 22: Protect the Visitor? * In this episode, pilot Nagare Akatsuki is revealed to actually be the chairman of Nergal Heavy Industries, the company that built the Nadesico. It is also revealed that Nergal were responsible for the assassination of Akito's parents. * With the aid of the UEAF, Akatsuki takes control of the Nadesico. Most of the crew escape and go into hiding. Episode 23: A Place We Call Home * Nobody dies in this episode. All of the Nadesico's crew who fled when the UEAF took over the ship have gone into hiding but are all being covertly monitored by Nergal. With the help of Ruri who remained on the ship, the crew rally and manage to take the Nadesico back. Episode 24: Ubiquitous Righteousness * The Nadesico's attempts to negotiate peace with the Jovian Federation are blocked by the fanatical Jovian Admiral Kusakabe. When the negotiations break down, battle quickly erupts. Akito starts shooting at the Jovian guards in the admiral's conference room, though no kills are shown on-screen. * A Jovian Grasshopper drone is shot down by Hikaru's Aestivalis. * Another Grasshopper is shot down and can be seen streaking past the Nadesico. * The Nadesico is unexpectedly reinforced by Akatsuki who is commanding a new Nergal battleship, the Kakitsubata. The Kakitsubata fires a gravity blast that destroys a Jovian battleship and an unknown number of fighters. Episode 25: Being Myself, Being Yourself * After arriving at Mars, the Nadesico fires its phase-transition cannon and annihilates a Jovian battle fleet positioned above the ancient Martian ruins. * The Kakitsubata wipes out a line of Jovian vessels with its gravity cannon. Episode 26: For The Lady We Will Meet Someday * The Kakitsubata is destroyed by a fleet of Jovian robots. It is unclear how many of the crew, if any at all, perished when the ship exploded. * The series comes to an end when the Nadesico boson-jump from Mars, taking the ancient Martian relic with them. Akito finally admits his feelings for Yurika, but apart from that, much is left unresolved. Nothing is mentioned about the ancient civilization that built the boson-jump complex and the war between Earth and Jupiter continues for some time after the Nadesico's disappearance. Category:Anime Deaths Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Martian Successor Nadesico